


The Course of True Love (and Second Dates)

by Astoria Gracewell (arh581958)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bane Chronicles, Bane Chronicles-Compliant, Book-compliant, Can't get any fluffier than this, Canon, Canon-Compliant, Dating, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Overly fluff, Romance, Second Date, The Course of True Love (and First Dates)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Astoria%20Gracewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This comes after story #10 of the Bane Chronicles. Magnus and Alec agreed to go on a second date. This date, much like the last, is a series of disasters all piled together but somehow it ends up not so bad. Magnus and Alec are slowly getting to know each other. </p><p>Mature because Magnus is a horny 400-year-old warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Warlock, Sexual Tension, and a Shower

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished. The very first multi-chaptered story I finished in the TMI series. I hope you enjoy and lots of love and glitter!

It was Friday night in Brooklyn, and the city was still bustling awake: teenagers, partygoers, and beings with an unmentionable professions littered the main streets and back alleys. It was the residential parts of the city which relatively hushed down. Magnus's bare feet padded the floor of his loft apartment and wondered, with a curling ball of excitement in his stomach that he would never admit, what he should wear for his date tonight.

If being asked out by a Shadowhunter had been among the top ten strangest and most unexpected things that had ever happened to Magnus, realizing that he was actually fond of the said Shadowhunter definitely ranked among the top five. He surprised himself with the growing fondness he had for the Lightwood's eldest son. Their first date was far from faultless; it had been filled with misdirection, discrimination, and kissing--lots of kissing. The last part of their date was Magnus' favourite.  

Ragnor would have laughed in his face and Catarina would give him a sympathetic look that was almost pitying if Magnus had told them about his first date with Alec. Which is, of course, the reason why he had kept it between himself and Chairman Meow.

The whole incident was a curious affair. Magnus discovered that Alec was nothing like the previous Shadowhunters that he has encountered--except for a few. Then he realized that he did not know how to date Shadowhunters at all, a rare occurrence given his more than three hundred years of experience in the dating arena. He thought, pompously, he had seen it all. Apparently, this was not the case. He should make a book someday and call it " _How to date a Shadowhunter in the 20th Century_ " or " _The Modern Day Guide to Dating Shadowhunters_ " or maybe " _Dating Nephilims 101_ ". The last one had some promise.

Dating--the word was one only created recently. Earlier in his life, the concept of dating was close to nil, since everyone who was anyone was either engaged or promised at birth. Thankfully, the modern world has matured and showed some promise. Dating, he repeated the word in his head as he walked into the bathroom to shower, realizing that he did not dislike the idea of dating Alec Lightwood.

Perfectly tempered water was the best, it was magic plus contemporary plumbing at its finest. Magnus took pleasure on the droplets of water cascading down his dark skin. It was better than magically cleaning himself, which to him, always left a distinctive itch that he was not cleaned quite enough. It also gave him time to the time and space to think.

Magnus closed his eyes, half-listening to the sound of water hitting the tiles. He allowed himself to remember their first date: Alec looking like he has just ran a marathon, Alec embarrassed that he had dropped his drink and sullied the floor, Alec and his mouth-watering abs illuminated by the streetlights in the middle of his apartment, Alec being self-conscious on the subway, Alec with his hair slightly tossed and his boot on the mugger's throat, Alec clawing at his waistcoat like an animal in heat.

Magnus groaned, the last picture in his mind struck chords in darker places. He would be--should be--apologetic for debauching the memory of Alec in his mind but the fiery kisses, desperate touches, and Alec's weight pressing delectably on top of him were clear signs that the Shadowhunter wanted him too. He replayed the kiss in his head and the warm hands with fingers shaking against his skin.

Magnus was yearning to touch that pale muscular chest and broad shoulders again. It welled up guilt and want deliciously coiling in his stomach, and it was not the only things rushing to his nether regions. Impotence--he humorously recalled the subway ad was not a problem if one was stuck in a immortally youthful body. One of his hands steadied himself against the shower wall while his back pressed firmly on the cool tiles. He summoned up images in his mind: the swell of Alec's shoulders and down the long lean curve of Alec's back.

"Alexander" moaned Magnus as his free hand began to stroke his heated flesh. More and more details of that night came into mind: the shy look on Alec's face while undoing his waistcoat, the sweet careful line of kisses down his neck, the taste of sweat and soap and skin. He remembered the _feel_ of Alec's heated mouth pushing against his own. Creativity was a lucky thing to have, Magnus thought as he fantasized about those lips reaching him elsewhere. "Fuck" he punched the wall with surprising force that spider web fractures formed.

BANG. The door blew open, hitting hard against the wall. There was Alec in a gray shirt that stretched fabulously on his well-toned biceps. His legs strong legs were covered with a pair of black cargo pants, which to Magnus's astonishment, lacked the usual holes, frays and demon blood stains. The gush of wind also brought a whiff of heavenly masculine cologne to Magnus's nose. It was a far cry from the unholy gray sweatshirt from two weeks ago--the boy was certainly trying. Magnus felt something summersault in his chest.

"Magnus" Alex said breathlessly. It did wonders for Magnus' imagination and the warlock gave another hearty groan. The Shadowhunter appeared to have kicked the door open, with stance that exuded balance and stability: his hands were placed protectively in front of him, one slightly farther than the other, holding twin blades that glowed the familiar glow of angelic power. Knuckles gripped the hilts tightly that blue veins sprung on Alec's pale skin. His expression was a blend of fear and worry but to the closer eye, Magnus suspected, Alec was ready to strike at any moment.

"Alexander" Magnus did not even bat an eyelash. "care to help me?" he said in a deep husky voice without missing a beat staring straight into Alec's bright blue eyes. He expected the shy seventeen year old boy to blush, shrink away, and mumble and apology before exiting the bathroom. What Magnus didn't expect was the clink of seraph blades hitting the bathroom floor and Alec's hot mouth kissing him.

Magnus stood frozen with his breath caught in his throat.

A hand snaked through his wet hair leaving a tingling sensation where they passed as fingers caressed his scalp marvellously, and served somewhat as a padding for his head when Alec kissed him deeper. Alec's free hand rested on the other side of his head, just above his shoulder with palms laying flatly on shower tiles. A brawny leg rested between his darkly coloured thighs, trapping the hand on his member between their bodies. The damp fabric of Alec's cargo pants creating delicious friction. Magnus would have drooled if not for the water already spraying them.

Alec's mind was a frenzied mess. He had arrived at the warlock's apartment, shocked to find the front door unlocked. At first, a fear struck through him that something might have happened to Magnus. Unlocked doors in Brooklyn was not the safest for mundanes, downworlders, and shadowhunters alike--Hence, the Institute being kept under lock and key. His worry lessened when he picked up the sound of running water and Chairman Meow stretching lazily on the sofa.

His adrenaline spiked a hundredfold when he heard Magnus cursing loudly followed by a thundering noise that sounded like flesh on walls. His Shadowhunter instincts kicked in: assess-strategize-attack. He reached for the twin seraph blades tucked on the holster behind him, a warrior's habit never to leave home unarmed--it had come in handy during their last date. The sound had come from somewhere inside the bedroom. Alec feared that some demon had come in and attacked Magnus while he was asleep.

He located the origin of the noise and was quick to kick it open. All the training and all the heightened senses did not prepare him for what was in front of him: Magnus leaned against the shower walls, water delectably tumbling over his lean muscular frame, one hand against the cracked wall (which Alec suspected was the source of the crash), and the other holding a very intimate piece of flesh.

Alec swallowed hard. Through voyance, he was able to see each droplet of water trickling down Magnus' divine abs. Bare flesh displayed shamelessly before him--he has everywhere to look and Alec did, drinking in the sight of Magnus naked and burning it into his memory: Magnus' hands still wrapped against his hardness, legs slightly parted, and bangs falling sexily on his face. Then Magnus smiled mischievously and invited him. Those stunning amber eyes were all it took to break Alec's stasis.

He drove himself into Magnus, touching all the handsomely dark flesh presented before him. He kissed Magnus' soft wet lips, nose brushing against Magnus' wet cheek. Water furiously drenched his back and Alec suspected that if stayed underneath the showerhead any longer it would drench through to his underwear. Wet undergarments was the least was on the back of Alec's mind. It was only Magnus and the smell of soap mixing with freshly washed skin.

Magnus' hair was pliant under in fingers. He could feel Magnus holding his breath, the stillness of the smooth caramel chest, the tensed muscles of Magnus' tight stomach, and Magnus' mouth left half-open giving Alec everything he wanted. He savoured the taste of Magnus' mouth which had a hint of chai tea and old pizza, tongue grazing over sharp incisors as their tongues danced between them. He could feel Magnus losing his footing, he adjusted his footing in response, thanking the heavenly angels for his thickly soled boots that withstood the slippery surface.

"By the angel" he murmured, breaking the kiss. Magnus had thrown his head back, pressing hard into his hand making Alec flinch slightly. The sight was something to behold. Magnus long lean neck was strained, flaunting a dark blue vessel on his neck. Alec covered the skin with his lips and felt Magnus' slow pulse beating more rapidly. He sucked ferociously on the open flesh until it turned dark red which was difficult given Magnus' colouring. He suckled on it for a long time without getting the results he wanted. Impatient, Alec bared his teeth and bit the warlock enough to draw blood causing Magnus to moaned loudly against him.

"Aleander" Magnus' free hand gripped just above Alec's elbow, fingers digging into pale biceps. "Oh hell" he groaned as Alec began licking the flesh wound. Alec expected blood to taste somewhat coppery and metallic but Magnus' blood was partially sweet. He lapped at the wound until Magnus healed himself. He used inched his leg slightly forward, until the edge of his knee was touching the tiles, trapping one of Magnus' hands in between them.

Magnus could feel himself being lifted, forcing himself on his toes by straddling Alec's thigh. Magnus swore that demons weren't meant for heaven but Alec was attending to his neck like the shadowhunter was bobbing for apples and it was sending him to the gates of heaven. His hand traced along Alec's muscular shoulder, finally stopping at the junction where met neck shoulder. His long polished fingers curling into the wet fabric which had turned dark red, enough so that he suspected to leave scratches.

All Magnus could think about was how gorgeous Alec looked with his hair doused in shower water. It soaked  into his clothes, with that damn gray t-shirt doing a magnificent job at outlining the results of his Shadowhunter training. His expression ardent but gentle. Magnus sensed the growing orgasm between his legs, he arched himself in desperation for the much needed friction. Alec took the hint, grinding into him for all his was worth.

Magnus bucked, then groaned, then shuddered, until he laid his head tiredly on Alec's shoulder. At that moment, Alec thought, Magnus looked absolutely breathtaking. There was a thin sheen on his face, eyes devoid of the overly excessive make-up, and an expression of unguarded peace. He slowly pushed off the wall, letting Magnus' feet bonelessly touch the ground and touched their forehead together. The sound of the shower and the echo of their ragged uneven breathing filled the small space.

Finally, Magnus found the strength to lift his face. He raises his unsoiled finger to Alec's smooth face which was gleaming with water and sweat. "I thought we should take our time?" he whispered tenderly. He immediately felt Alec preparing to spring away but this time he finger's on Alec's face. "But it was nice" said Magnus, giving a sweet peck on Alec's nose.

"Good" said Alec, burying his face on Magnus bare shoulder. "I thought you were going to send me away again." he mumbled into caramel coloured flesh. Magnus gave a loud throaty laugh. He pushed Alec just slightly but kept his fingers wound around Alec's collar.

"How about I get out of the shower and get you something to wear?" Alec nodded obediently, back now resting on the shower walls. Magnus could not help but want to tease the Shadowhunter; pressing their bodies closer, his naked flesh flush against Alec's clothed physique as he turned the tap close. He was gone in a second, walking out of the bathroom door with a towel hanging loosely on his hips humming a merry little tune to himself. Alec followed him with his eyes, staring at the tantalizing skin of Magnus' back. His knees finally gave away when Magnus was out of sight and he allowed himself to sink slowly to the floor. "By the Angel"

Magnus had recently expanded his closet--recently meaning just last Tuesday. Now it covered more than half of his bedroom. After their encounter last week and the way his lack shirt fit Alec brilliantly, Magnus has been consistently lining his closet with less glaring pieces that he thought suited Alec. He had seen several good selections online and some from the store windows that lines the streets of Brooklyn and New York.

There was several (more like twenty-seven) clothes that, thought Magnus, would look absolutely amazing on Alec. He exhaled deeply, burying his face in his palm while he stared at his closet. What was he doing? Two weeks of dating and he practically had--actually had--a closet for Alec in his apartment, which the boy could never, ever, know about. He must either be crazy or out of his mind, possibly both. In the end, he chose functionality over fabulousness deciding on a black cotton sweater with 'sexy and I know it' printed in glitter and dark blue jeans.

He waltz back into the bathroom to find Alec sitting on the bathroom floor. "Hey" he called but got no response. Curious now, he peered closer to realize that Alec was curling into his knees hiding his face in his arms. Magnus kicked him lightly. "Hey, get up. I do not want to waste a perfectly good Friday evening wallowing within the confines of my own bathroom." That seemed to do the trick.

Alec got up with lightning speed. "Right, uhm-uh" he stammered "thanks" he said, taking the clothes that Magnus offered him. Magnus caught the look on his lowered eyes--it looked wide and horrified. Something hitched within Magnus, he unknowing whether it was because Alec regretted his earlier action or had decided with regret that he did not like snogging another guy senseless. He reached for the nearest towel hanging on the rack and threw it towards Alec who caught it mid-flight like it was nothing. Magnus then turned around and proceeded to dress within the comforts of his bedroom.

When Alec stepped out of the bathroom he found Magnus wearing a loose silver shirt with intricate detail done in glitter, form-fitting dark green pants and white loafers. Alec thought for a minute that the Warlock actually looked--he gulped--normal. Then he watched Magnus bend over one of the drawers, raising his well-rounded bottom for Alec to see, and pull out a long yellow scarf that was decorated with golden sequin. Ah, Alec thought, that is more like it, loving Magnus' eccentric taste in fashion.

Magnus twirled around dramatically, hand flicking one end of the scarf over his shoulder. "How do I look?"

"Incredible" said Alec openly.  Magnus, having been properly scandalized with the events in the bathroom, practiced miraculous self-control. Alec looked nice even with his hair dripping in several places. Those pants though, Magnus made a mental note to buy some more jeans in that size. Alec was rubbing his forearm nervously. "I'm--sorry for being such a lousy date. I can't believe I let this happen again."

"You are kidding, right?" asked Magnus. "You are by far one of the most exciting dates I've had. We are only on our second date and you have already seen me naked. You more fast Shadowhunter boy. Props to you!"

Alec beamed at him with a smile that lit up his entire face. Jace Waywho should be ashamed of himself, Magnus thought, Alec was a far rarer specimen and had a better ass. Their second time around, he hope, should be better than their first: no werewolves, no fighting, and no bloodshed.

"Actually" said Alec, casually scratching his cheek. "I was hoping I could pick where we went today."

The request caught Magnus by surprise. He made a show of running his fingers through his immaculately styled hair like it bothered him. "I'll have to call the restaurant and cancel our reservations." Alec's expression faltered and he awkwardly began biting his lip.

He was profusely apologizing within seconds "I'm sorry. That was stupid. I should have asked you if you had plans. I mean, of course you have plans! You took the trouble of fixing our last date so I thought--I thought that maybe I could plan the second one. But you already have plans. Ugh! I'm being too brash. Nevermind. We don't have to do it anyway. My plan wasn't even a plan, it was an just idea and--" His expression was stricken like had just made a complete and utter fool of himself yet again and Magnus would it would be far less of an inconvenience to stop going out with him.

Magnus took hold of his hand. He was genuinely touched by Alec's words. He had never imagine that a Shadowhunter would even go through all the trouble of arranging a date and let alone exerting the effort to actually think of one. It was a simple thing--a straightforward endeavour to make him feel special and wanted. Magnus thought it was sweet. Alec Lightwood was surprising him more and more.

"No, let's do that." said Magnus. "I planned another date at some Downworlder-run restaurant in a less agreeable part of the city where, in equal parts, you will most likely not be recognized by or run into another shadowhunter and spat at for being one. Maybe your plan is better than mine?"

Alec's eyes instantaneously brightened. "Are you sure? My plan is kind of boring and definitely without penne arribatta--aribaba--arriwhatsitcalled."

"No more _arriabatta_." Magnus agreed, holding out his hand without thinking. He silently cursed himself and wondered whether or not Alec would take it. Alec appreciatively took the offered hand. "Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's adventures on the subway. On the way to their date, they meet someone familiar on their way there! Oh no!

The night was warm enough. The city lights glowed orange in stark contrast to the nearly moonless sky. Clouds over head were plentiful but not thick, shading the moon's luminescence. The first part of Alec's plan was to stay as far away from the subway as possible but that would be practical and stupid to walk twenty or so blocks just to get to the bus station. So they ended up on the F train once again. Alec was faring slightly better in tunnel crowded by mundanes that the last time. They were obviously gawking at them--some in awe and others in utter disgust.

"No glamour runes tonight?" asked Magnus, as they stepped into a particularly cramped compartment. It was the last one left and there were still hundreds waiting on the platform.

Alec shook his head, slightly confident. It was then that Magnus realized a light pressure near his hip where that Shadowhunter had protectively draped his hand, blocking any unwanted attention from Magnus' back pockets. He also noticed the protective stance that Alec had taken with his blue eyes rapidly scanning the inhabitants of the train.

Magnus felt fondness blooming in his chest. He liked that Alec did the things that no one would ever think of doing for him. He liked how, despite him being the most powerful man on the train (yes, he was also the most conceited one at that), Alec felt the urge to protect him and not the other way around. He especially liked the way those thighs ground onto his hips whenever the train moved.

They were standing, squeezed into the side of the train as more people mounted rather than alighted in the next station. The pair was relatively silent. Both clueless about what to talk about. But Magnus heard a suppressed yelp and noticed that Alec had started to fidget relentlessly. "Alec, are you alright?"

"I'm--I'm fine" Alec gritted behind his teeth, evidently hiding something. Alec shrunk back. He first felt the unwanted fingers on his back at the last stop. He has been squished against Magnus, commuters flooding into the train like sardines in a can. He had been distracted by the faint smell of dust and wood that was distinctly Magnus Bane. At first, he felt a hand brushing against his lower back. He shrugged it off believing that some random mundane had been fumbling with his bag and was touching him by accident. But the pressure of those fingers remained consistent, tracing over the his shirt as if making patterns. If only there had been enough room in the train to throw the perpetrator over his head. Unfortunately for him, the cramped train would provide little space for what he intended to do. 

"No you're not." Magnus lifted his eyebrow impatiently but the boy who refused to say anything. He studied Alec from head to toe. Feeling that the Shadowhunter was more tense than usual. Something was wrong, very wrong; he saw the weird way that Alec was flexing one of his hands into a fist as if ready to strike but he couldn't. There were too many people in the train and if he attacked, civilians would end up in the crossfire. Trust Alec to consider these mundanes that wouldn't even give him the time of day.

He peered over Alec, just slightly. A man with sandy brown bleached hair was standing dangerously close, face inches away from Alec's neck. Jealousy furled within him. Practicing a magnanimous amount of self-control to keep himself from fatally injure the perverted mundane, Magnus finger's twitched and the familiar blue sparks flickered from his finger tips. It was soft enough to stealthily avoid mundane attention.  It hovered along Alec's skin without touching, a small protection spell to unwanted intruders. Seconds there was an ear-shattering yell as the mundane drew away from Alec as if he'd touched the fires of hell. The rest of people were responsive, parting into a small circle to give the unknown man some space.

"OMG!"

"Oh Jesus!"

"What the fuck!"

"Dude! Are you O-KAY?!"

"What the hell?!" Each commuter had his or her own reaction to the man in pain. But Magnus was only interested in one.

"What did you do?" Alec glanced at him with suspicion. He was eerily aware that mundanes do not just crumple on the floor in crying bloody murder to no reason particular reason. He suspected that Magnus had something to do with it. He was both relieved and guilt-ridden at the same time. He felt sorry for the mundane who was withering on the floor in pain. Yet, a strange feeling of safety flooded through him. He was so used to being the spotter and protector in their Shadowhunter trio. It was strange and oddly comforting to know that Magnus was watching _his_ back.

_I gave the stupid bastard what he deserved_ was what Magnus wanted to say but he actually said "nothing" with a cheeky, self-celebratory, grin. His initially thoughts had been that of worry--worry that Alec might think him too brash

"What?" asked Alec with a nudge, curious not but not angry.

"I shrank his balls."

"You what?" Alec reacted with his eyes growing wide. "Oh angel, that is horrible!" He gave Magnus as look of sheer terror. Magnus could see in his expression shock, admiration, and pity, in that order. Solemn blue eyes gave the man a fleeting look, no doubt feeling somewhat guilty that Magnus had done for his sake. Magnus said nothing, instead he looped an arm around Alec's waist and idly began humming a tune that was oddly similar to the Butt song. Alec couldn't help but chuckle.

A majority of the passengers alighted In the next station. The train also halted its operations temporarily and gave medical attention to the mundane man who was writhing in pain. By that time, Alec and Magnus had manoeuvred their way to the other end of the compartment a safe distance away. It was less crowded now, they were able to grab to seats near the door. Alec was completely silent. Magnus was sure the Shadowhunter was already offering his soul to heaven to repentance. They say side by side with their legs and shoulders entirely touching but Alec was sitting frozen like a statue.

Among those who entered the train was a group of three chattering girls who went about their mundane conversation like it was the end of the world. Magnus watched them with interest that was nearly non-existent. However, after five minutes, their irritating babble was beginning to get on his nerves--especially since the subject of their exchange involved the handsome blue-eyed Shadowhunter boy sitting beside him. There was giggling, there was pointing, until finally one of the girls broke away.

"Hey" Blondie-no-tits, as Magnus called her in his head, approached them with a suggestive sway of her hips, her mid-thigh sequined fuchsia dress hiking up her tanned legs--fake tan, Magnus was sure. Alec was still motionless when she curved downwards, exposing small, almost imaginary breasts to him. Magnus felt the Shadowhunter lean back ever so slightly. Her voice was in a falsetto that hurt Magnus' ears.

"Don't handsome gentlemen, like you, give up your seat to pretty girls like me?" Alec was standing in an instant, wordlessly offering her his seat. He took one of the handgrips for balance, the stretch was doing a good job of exhibiting his strong arm. The movement was fast and flawless that Blondie-no-tits almost lost her footing. Lucky for her Alec was seated beside the guardrail which she held onto. Others mundanes turned their heads to watch curiously. If it had been any other person, Magnus would have laughed aloud and said some obscene thing about slutty modern-day teens, but he instead thought of Alec and settle with a smug smirk on his lips.

Blondie-no-tits was not quite finished with her flirting yet. "Well aren't you the proper gentleman? I'm Penny." she drawled, hand carelessly resting on Alec's forearm.  She flashed him her best teeth-baring smile. She had pink lipstick stains on them, not that it was any of Magnus' business. Alec paled, looking shell-shocked. "What your name, sweetie?"

"He's taken." Magnus snapped. His well-polished fingers coiled around the loops of Alec's jeans, pulling the Shadowhunter to him. He enjoyed the look of disappointment, momentary horror, then utter disgust on the girl's face. Alec looked down at him with gratitude, one hand moved to cover his own and gave it an appreciative squeeze.

"Such a shame" Blondie-no-tits pouted. "All the hot ones are always gay! DIS-GUS-TING." She spit out, huffing as she stood up. "You can have your seat back, queer."

Alec pressed his lips together tightly until the corners of his mouth paled, neither did he make inclination to move. He just stood there with absolute stillness. Magnus did not know whether it was from anger or from fear. Alec could be rethinking this whole dating-a-warlock-thing at this moment and be deciding that it all wasn't worth it--which would then be bad since he had taken an akin liking to the boy. Or, on the other side of the spectrum, it could be the calm before the storm and it was by sheer restrain that he wasn't moving.

Magnus was about to decide it on his own and take it situation in his own hands. He was already absently rubbing his fingers together, unaware of the blue sparks that ignited from them. He was ready to curse the stupid mundane like he did the perverted groper, but the hand on his wrist tightened. "Don't do it" warned Alec with a pained yet forgiving expression from above him. The Shadowhunter's eyes were down cast and bangs were like curtains on his features, but from this level Magnus could see  his blue eyes clearly.  At that moment, Magnus thought, Alec was the most beautiful person he had ever met--kind and caring, despite everything that was thrown at him.

 "But"

"No" Alec stressed then he shot the girl's a look of pure eyes but kept quiet. From where he sat, Magnus could feel the wave of cold air coming from the Shadowhunter, then the entire compartment grew silent. Tension settled over the cart between the mundane trio and them. It was so thick that you could cut it with a knife like a dense piece of pound cake. "That's how simple people react to things they cannot understand." said Alec with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Much better not to bother with unimportant things" Magnus laughed out loud.

"And **that** is why" remarked Magnus, lifting a hand over Alec's face. The boy curled into him affectionately. "You are undeniably not charity." And laughed. That laugh brought angels into the train. Little by little, there was a renewed buzzing of commuters. The trio had shrunken back somewhere into the back of the cart. Meanwhile, the pair rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Magnus idly playing with the loop of Shadowhunter's pants while Alec was absently hummed a tune to himself which sounded like an off-key rendition of the butt song.

" _But I know I’ll never get enough of that sweet, sweet ass. All that jelly in your jeans, all that junk in your trunk, I just gotta have it—one look and I was sunk_." Magnus sang along humorously. "I should have patented that song right then and there. Maybe I should make it **your** ringtone on my phone." Alec kicked him lightly.

As it was, one station later, Alec was thanking the angels that it was their stop. They needed to take a bus from here to the docks. Without a word, he took the warlock's hand and led him out of the train. He kept slightly back, just one step behind Magnus, remembering the hapless pickpocket who chose the wrong guy to swipe from. Unlike the last time, he was aware of his surroundings and, through voyance, surveyed the room from any possible threats. What he saw wasn't a threat but instead was someone he was not expecting.

"Isabelle" Alec paled, letting go Magnus' hand like it burned him.

She was wearing a  loose pale pink dress which had white see-through lace on her shoulders and sleeves. It was long, going past her knees and nearly reaching the floor, and had a long slit reaching to the middle of her thigh on one side. The skirt was loose and flowed with the breeze caused by the passing train. Over it was a rigid red corset with black lace patterns that gave her a fuller silhouette, it looked like it was tightly laced that Magnus wondered how she was managing to breathe. On her legs were thigh-high black boots that were covered lines with spikes on the outer seams. She wore her long black whip on her hips like she would. Magnus could also see the tight leather weapons holster strapped to her thigh.

Her hair was raised in an elegant messy bun near the top of her head with a few careful strands of her dark raven tresses framing her angular face and high cheekbones. She wore dark make-up that outlined her eyes, red-bronze colouring her cheeks and mauve lipstick on her lips. Her favourite necklace with the deep-red ruby pendant was hanging on her neck. Her entire presence screamed: beautiful but deadly. On her arm was a lanky spectacled boy that Magnus faintly remembered from Chairman Meow's party.

He looked over at Alec who was walking slightly behind him. He could not help but compare the two siblings. Born of the same blood, similar features yet strikingly different. Isabelle shone with her own blinding rays of light while Alec was the moon, content with reflecting the sun's ray. The moon, Magnus thought fondly, and its cool luminescence was something he preferred because he did not like getting burned. He grew aware of the fact that Alec had released his hand. A pain cringed in his chest, reminding him of other Shadowhunters spitting at the name 'warlock'. But it softened when he was the fearful expression of Alec's face and his pale face paler than usual.

"Magnus! Alec!" The Lightwood girl called and of course she chose to call the flashier of the two out first, waving her hands in the air and drawing even more attention to herself and  her companion. She made her way towards them, uncaring with the looks and stares that she received. The faint protests of her male companion falling to deaf ears. She crossed the platform in long, elegant strides, with her heels echoing the scarcely populated platform. "Why are you here?"

Alec shrunk back, rubbing his hands like was going to have a nervous breakdown. He also looked like several levels of distress wrapped together and it was steadily rising as his sister walked closer. He wanted nothing more than turn back and run out of the platform--but that would be too suspicious. Isabelle, being the aggressive and inquisitive girl that she was would make a scene later at the institute. Something that, Magnus was fairly sure about, Alec would not want to happen. He found himself stepping slightly over Alec, blocking him from sister.

"Isabelle" he greeted her. "We were merely admiring the marvellous decor of the subway. I never knew that dingy, dusty, and dirty, was the new thing with interior designs. And those broken white tiles that look like they haven't been replaced since this place was built is PURE GENIUS. The city architects really out did themselves on this one. Even placing permanent hobos in nearly every single station!"

But Isabelle did not even bother to look at him. Instead, she shot Alec a questioning look signalling that she wanted him to answer the question. "You told us you're going on patrol. Jace was so bummed that he couldn't go with you. But we normally don't cover the Brooklyn area."

"I--uhm--It's a job. He called me."

Isabelle lifted her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "He called you? Since when are you guys so chummy?" Her bold black eyes peering at them coldly, but there was hint there behind those inky black orbs that was something like humour.

Magnus gave Alec an probing glance. Then decided to just go with it. "Yes, I did."

"I thought you didn't like Shadowhunters?"

"I don't" Magnus bit out. "But seeing as you failed to pay me for saving your brother's life, I thought it would be only fair that the favour be returned in kind. I needed Shadowhunter assistance tonight so I called your brother." Lying like it was the truth but Isabelle did not seem to believe him.

"If you needed a Shadowhunter, you could have called the institute and asked for help."

Magnus cocked his head and said a bit fiercely. "It's not as if the Clave would send help to a warlock." Then Magnus saw her expression change, clearly something in her eyes made him realize that she was making fun of them--of them. She knew! Then he remembered that day Alec came to thank him. The boy had said something about Isabelle saying that he 'liked, liked him'. Oh the devils, she knew and Alec did not have the faintest idea about it! He was torn between flamboyantly dissing the teens and  addressing the problem head on--but courage was not one of his finest traits. Being a powerful warlock, he never seemed to need it.

"Look" she sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I didn't mean it that way. I'm thankful you saved my brother's life. If you think that calling him _personally_ for a job is returning the favour then by all means go ahead." She turned around, hooking her arm around Shelton (that was his name, right?) and walked away. "And you two have fun, 'kaaaaay?"

"What was that about, Alec?" said Magnus, coming out more spitefully than he intended.

"I'm sorry. I just--I panicked."

"Panicked with what? You lied to your family about where you were going to be tonight. What exactly did you say?"

"I said I was going out on patrol tonight."

"Patrol? Don't you normally do that, I don't know, as a group or something? Nephilim like that bonding-over-battle-stories thing, right?"

"I, uhm"

"So you didn't want them knowing that you're spending time with a warlock?"  Magnus scoffed, unable to push down the feeling of anger building inside him. "Here I thought that you'd be jumping for joy that I agreed to date you."

"I did! I am!" Alec said fiercely. "I just..."

"You just what, _Shadowhunter_?" Magnus spat in a similar way that the Nephilim would say his name.

"Imightgetstrippedofmymarks"

"Excuse me?"

"I said." Alec inhaled deeply. "I'm scared--scared that I might get stripped of my marks. _This_ is not something that Shadowhunters approve of."

"You mean socializing with downworlders because your kind is so elite?"

"No" said Alec, taking his hands and squeezing it tightly. "Being--being gay. The Clave doesn't like anything new. They are pretty conservative even when it comes to--to our personal life choices. I like you. I like spending time with you. But I'm scared. Not because you are a warlock but because you are man." There was utter sincerity in Alec's blue eyes that Magnus felt the anger leaving his body, fading like it was never there. The way Alec said it wasn't proud but it was truthful. "I--I like that you're a man"

"I'm sorry that you had to lie for me" said Alec, biting his lip. He looked now like a shy youthful boy and not a Shadowhunter. A boy who was experiencing all the trappings of love, dating, and relationships for the first time. Alec was naive and innocent in the world of romance and Magnus found it endearing.

"I'm sorry too." said Magnus, running a hand over Alec's pale face and pushing back the strands of black hair. "I shouldn't have gotten mad." Alec turned his face into the curve of Magnus' hand and kissed it. Then the Magnus was kissing him, lips gently pressing against his own. He found his arms wrapping around Magnus' taller frame, curling on warlock's warm back. Magnus had both hands on his face, lifting his head so that their lips pressed together perfectly.

The kiss this time was different. It wasn't hurried or rough. It was slow and tender. Magnus moved his mouth moved against his own--with such ardour that made his heart do back-flips and strange warm sensation building in his stomach. He could hear it, his heat hammering in his chest like it was threatening to break through his rib cage. He tightened his arms, pulling the Magnus closer to him. Now they stood chest-to-chest, knee-to-knee, arms wrapped around each other for what felt like an eternity. When they broke a part, a crowd had formed around them and cheered.

Alec immediately darkened, shrinking behind the warlock in embarrassment.

"MOVE ALONG!" said Magnus in his best High Warlock of Brooklyn voice. But the crowd was unresponsive. He shrugged, "I know we are just to dazzling to be left alone but, if you wanted a show, there's a Cabaret Show on Main. Now scat! Before I start charging each and every one of you!" The threat of being billed was enough to dispatch their audience.

"Now. That's over." Magnus clapped his hands like he was patting away the non-existent dirt on his hands. He gingerly offered a hand to Alec and said "Shall be go?" Alec looked at his watch, he made a face that was hard to read, grabbed Magnus' hand, and made a mad dash for the exit.

"Hurry we'll miss the bus!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Many more things will happen on this date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure FLUFF just because I want them to get to know each other.

The moment Alec stepped into the bus, he realized that it had been a terrible mistake. Maybe he should have taken Magnus' idea of using glamour tonight. But he had been stubborn and proud, feeling like he needed to prove himself--prove that he, and thing that they have, was worth the lies, the secrets, and going behind his family's back. More than anything, he wanted to prove to himself that _this_ \--his sexuality and his budding relationship with the warlock--was not wrong.

However, at the moment, he had been completely wrong. There were few people when they stepped into the bus. Busy Friday night, most were near theatres, the mall, the clubs, or maybe restaurants. Only a handful of people would take the number 15 bus on route 53. People turned their heads, lifted their faces, and openly gawked while they made their way the end of the bus. There was silence at first, but then the bus exploded into murmurs. It wasn't that they were the stealthiest pair at the moment--with Magnus in his glimmer shirt and Alec wearing a sweater with 'SEXY AND I KNOW IT' printed in bold glitter. Their clothes plus the fact, Alec had just come to grasp, that they had walked in hand-in-hand. A situation that he immediately remedied.

"I forgot that I was holding your hand." he said meekly, conscious of the gazes which stared at them through the bus' front mirror. He could see all those prying eyes looking at them with curiosity and interest that he was not accustomed to. For a moment, he wished his sibling were there with him, drawing the attention away from him.

Magnus was studying his hands with little interest, flickering little sparks of blue out of his fingertip. Actually, that was all a rouse. In reality, he was observing Alec beneath his lowered eyes. The Shadowhunter had a serious expression on his face, looking like he was biting the inside of his cheek. Magnus, for all the years of relationships under his belt, could not read his companion's current expression.

"You know" Magnus started, growing tired of the silence between them. "We've been commuting for the better part of the hour, travelling to some remote location that you haven't even told me about yet.. I am starting to fear that you're bringing me to some obscure site and have you wicked little way with me, Alexander." he wiggled his eyes brows in jest, humouring himself with the way Alec reddened like a tomato.

"That's not it!" Alec protested, willing his blood to drain from his cheeks but he was losing.

"So where are we going?" Magnus said in a voice that was feigning disinterest. Deep down, he was excited about how the date was going thus far. Complicated mundanes aside, he was enjoying the night with Alec Lightwood.

"Governors Island"

"Governors Island?" with a naughty look in his eyes that Alec caught. He dramatically placed a hand over his chest "and here I thought you weren't interested in me!"

"You're got it wrong!" the boy stammered, clapping a hand over Magnus' mouth. "Sssh.. not that Governor Island. The real one!"

Magnus circled his fingers around Alec's wrist, drawing the runed hand away from his mouth. "You don't need to get physical with me, Alexander." aware of how his voice deepened and, deciding, how much he loved Alec's reactions to it.

"Do you have to always do that?" Alec blushed furiously, sitting back down, fully aware of all the eyes turning their attention on them.

"Do what?" asked Magnus with an amused grin on his face.

"F--flirt"

"Why not? I find the exercise of romantic verbal exchanges invigorates both the heart and the blood, wouldn't you agree?"

"I--I don't."

"And why, my dear Alexander, not?"

"Because--because we are in public." he mumbled meekly, thinking how stupid he must look like to Magnus for making big deal out of something so insignificant. Surely the warlock would notice, by now, how un-sparkly, un-vibrant, and un-glittery Alec's personality was, and end their little dates before it went too far.

"So you mean" said Magnus in a teasing tone. He liked this, Alec lacking the what-would-be Shadowhunter grace and relaxing with his company. He liked how Alec acted un-Shadowhunter like and young, and boyish, when they were together. He liked the way Alec was letting him into his heart. But then again, he thought with a pang in his chest, a certain blonde-haired Shadowhunter boy was already occupying it.

"--that I can do this" Magnus decided to push on the subject. He look one of Alec's hands in his own, running a thumb over the rune and then over the boy's pale knuckles. He kissed is experimentally, watching as Alec turn beet red and attempted to jerk his hand away but Magnus held on--that look was adorable. He twisted Alec's hand, palm-side up and kissed it again getting the same reaction for a second time--okay, he definitely found that to be charming. "when we aren't in public?"

Alec absently nodded, feeling the heat reach his ears on Magnus' second kiss. Then the warlock released his hands and made a show of folding his own tanned hands over his lap. "What are you doing?" Alec asked, a bit stunned.  

"I'm _behaving_." said Magnus proudly. Alec just stared at him with scepticism. "Would you rather that I _misbehave_? Because really, you should make up your mind."

"I'm sorry" Alec muttered. "I just don't know what to do and I keep fretting over how not to mess it up--but then I end up messing up more. I haven't dated anyone before."

"I know" said Magnus, pushing on his arm so that Alec would sit a little bit straighter. Then the warlock did something un-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn-like and placed his head affectionately on Alec's shoulder, hand folded neatly over his chest and closed his eyes. "You're doing fine, Alexander: just be yourself." Alec absently began wondering what was and what wasn't un-High-Warlock-of-Brooklyn-like, more and more as they spent time together.

"Buses makes me sleepy, too slow and too bumpy." Magnus murmured. His tone natural, lacking the domineering presence that usual accompanied his High Warlock voice, as he turned his head further into Alec's neck. "You smell nice" he continued, thinking aloud without meaning to. He felt Alec stiffen beneath him then relaxed, allowing his head to settle comfortably on Alec's shoulder.

When he returned to his senses he could hear faint off-key (and slightly off-beat) humming in his ear that sounded like a song he had heard before. He forced himself to remain still, fighting the urge of his mouth curving upwards, and rendering Alec--once, again--into a blubbering mess. He could even feel the soft swaying of the Shadowhunter's head along with the tires bumping the bus along the streets of Brooklyn. Magnus was sure that if he peaked, he would find Alec drumming his hands inattentively on his knees.

Alec reached (what Magnus assumed to be) the chorus of the song and it finally clicked in his mind. The slow, catchy, reggae beat. " _Marry her anyway, marry that girl, we'll be a family..._ " Magnus sang along, his voice, starting the Shadowhunter who abruptly ended his humming. The warlock found it somewhat disheartening that Alec was still being so guarded.

"I didn't know you were awake." "Why did you stop humming?" they said in unison.

"I just came back. How long was I out?" inquired Magnus, removing his head from Alec's shoulder and puffing out the flattened spikes of hair from where he slept.

"Not long" replied Alec with a shrug. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Nonsense!" said Magnus with a comical laugh. "I should be embarrassed for falling asleep on a date" The look on Alec's face made Magnus want to retract all careless words which has just come out of his mouth. It looked pained, and might possibly be highly offended.  

"It's fine" mumbled Alec. "I know that I'm kind of--who am I kidding, it's who I am--really boring." He didn't say it with contempt, disgust, not even anger. He said it quite naturally, in a way that if the world remained the same and hell didn't freeze over, and resigned himself to the fact that he was better fit hiding in the shadows. This didn't sit well with Magnus.

"No" he said firmly, turning to look into Alec's ocean blue eyes. He felt like he could stare at those pools of blue forever and be content. "I _apologize_ for being rude and falling asleep. It's been a long week quite frankly. And bus rides being slow and bumpy make me sleepy. Not that it's a proper excuse for falling asleep on you. And no, don't say anything about being boring or uninteresting because to me you are the exact opposite of that."

Alec seemed to look into his eyes, searching for any signs that Magnus was lying. He looked away when he was satisfied that the warlock was saying the truth. Magnus could not even comprehend the reason for his blatant honesty. It has also taken him by surprise to have fallen asleep on Alec's shoulder because no matter how many lovers and how many one-night stands he had--he never trusted the person enough to actually fall asleep. But he did so with Alec, on their second date, and he was beginning to be confused with own self.

"So why did you stop humming?" he inquired again, breaking the silence that had once more filled the air. He figured the best way to do it was with some friendly conversation--it seemed to work.

"Because Izzy and Jace always teased me about it. I'm not really the most musically inclined child in the family--that's Jace."

 _Jace again_ , Magnus thought. He was currently weighing the fact that 1) Alec had mentioned the arrogant blonde Shadowhunter boy who he was still in love with again and 2) the fact that Alec was reacting to him the way he would his two sibling--which Magnus decided was a fabulous thing. So he pushed away his negativity. Maybe he was getting through to the Alec. He liked it so much that he laughed with happiness.

"See, even you!" Alec accused but he was smiling and lighting up those brilliant blue eyes like crystals.

"Silly, silly, Alexander. I am not laughing at you." explained Magnus. "I am laughing at the fact that you chose to hum that particular song. You do realize what the song is about right?"

"Not really" said Alec with a small shake of his head. "I haven't heard the lyrics properly."

"So why do you know it then?" asked Magnus, clearly intrigued. "I mean I've been to the inside the Institute and from what I've seen Nephili still haven't upgraded the place to fit modern technology."

"Not really--"

"Are you going to answer all my questions with 'not really'?"

"Not---uhm--no." said Alec, stopping at just the right time before he said 'not really' for the third time in a row. He also had a shy smile on his lips while he was talking. "It's not like we're completely devoid of technology."

"Oh yes" Magnus agreed with a humour than sarcasm. "Because any new to the Clave is evil and bad."

"That's blasphemy" whispered Alec, before saying a hushed voice "but it's true."

Magnus managed to stifle his laughter by pressing his lips. "So you agree with me?"

Alec turned to him and gave him look of mischievous boyishness that he never expected from the shy Shadowhunter boy. "It's a secret. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Magnus shook his head and Alec visibly relaxed. "We aren't completely without it. We have a dishwasher, a washing machine, and a microwave. But other things, those that are beyond necessity and more leisure, we don't see the point of buying. It's not like we have the time of day to lug around the Institute without training, patrolling, or going on missions. Most of the downtime we have, we use it to sleep. Or read, or practice or skills."

"Did you mean to say that _you_ don't have downtime? Your siblings don't seem to mind going around the block a few times, I mean, we just met your sister with her date on the subway."

For a moment Alec was thought that Magnus would turn away and think that he was, quite possibly, one of the most unexciting person he's ever met and realize that he could find something better. But Magnus simply gawked at him with an amused expression. What Magnus said was the truth. He didn't give himself the luxury of time because he always believed that he was responsible for his siblings--responsible for keeping the three of them alive--which is why he struggled to continue bettering his capabilities.

"Yes. It's not anyone's fault but myself. It's just that I'm the oldest. With mom and dad always being called away to Idris, I always felt some sort of responsibility over my siblings. Because they trusted me to keep all four of us safe. Besides, I was never really interested about anything else. I mean--I was there when we were sent away from Idris. I know my parents act like it's a privileged to run the New York Institute but it was actually some type of punishment for being part of Valentine's Circle--" he quickly cut-off, afraid that he had just said too many things to the warlock especially about his parents involvement with the movement that wanted to extinguish all the Downworlders--Magnus, being part-demon along with it.

 Magnus' face was stoic as ever, making any hopes of reading it futile. But when he was spoke it was soft and full of warmth. "I don't see how your parents could have anything to do with you being you." he paused, just enough to brush his fingers against Alec's.  "Aside from the fact that you share their flesh and blood. But that doesn't--shouldn't--who you are.  Your mind is entirely your own. You still have your own choices to make."

"But I am curious though" spoke Magnus "Where _did_ you hear that song?"

"Oh that" Alec, shyly looking away, was thankful that the warlock had spun the conversation into a different direction. "I heard it over the radio a few times when we go out for patrol. But I've never really listened to it that intently. Just going with the melody because it was catchy."

"Oh!" Magnus exclaimed, cat-eyed growing wild. "Would you like to know what it's actually about?"

"Sure"

"Splendid!" said Magnus enthusiastically, clapping his hands and the music slowly drifted into the air.

"Did you just summon music?"

"Oh course not silly Nephilim! I can only summon physical inanimate object. Music has no physical form. What are they teaching you in the institute!" gasped Magnus with fake surprise. "I merely summoned the radio to a station that was playing it."

"So like hitting shuffle on an iPod till you get to the right song?"

"Exactly! Aren't you a technology genius." Magnus said laughing. "It's about a guy who loves a girl, who asks for the approval of the girl's parents but they have sticks shoved their asses and say no. The guy decides that he doesn't care what the girl's parents think and, like the song said, marries her anyway."

Alec looks up to him, big blue eyes in with brimming concern. "What about her family?"

"I don't know. I guess she leaves them?"

"She leaves them?! Why would she do that? That's her family!"

Magnus watched Alec intensely, intrigued by the way Alec was genuinely concerned over the non-existent heroine in the song. "Well" he spoke, rolling his eyes. "I said 'I guess', didn't I? I don't know what they really did. Maybe her family someone looked pass the boyfriend--or husband--'s flaws and accepted him into the family anyway?"

Alec gave a little huff then nodded. "They should. If they love her like they should, they should be happy she found love."

"Exactly" pointed Magnus, bumping a his finger on Alec's nose. "If you found your happiness, Isabelle and Trace should be happy for you."

"Trace?" Alec looked confused. "Who's Trace?"

"Blond guy, came in with Clary at the Chariman's party, ring any bells?"

"Oh you mean Jace! How can you not remember that? I've been repeating his name the entire night!" exclaimed Alec

"I don't really remember unimportant people so much. Too many faces in my life time" Alec looked slightly pleased that Magnus could even remember his name. "So Alec" Magnus continued, "What exactly are we doing tonight?"

Alec thought about it a while before reaching in his back pocket and fishing out his wallet. It was plain black and made of leather--in Magnus' eyes it was boring. He opened it up and took, what looked like, a flyer of some kind. "Here" he said, handing the pink coffee-stained crumpled flyer that looked like it has been sitting in his pocket for a week. With careful hands, Magnus unfolded it and red the bid bold black letter printed:

 ****MOVIE CIRLCE PRESENTS  
 _"The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring"_   
(Parade Ground, Governors Island)

"Or we could do something else. It's not too late to retrieve your reservations, right?" Alec stumbled for words when Magnus became completely silent. He could see the warlock's ruby red lips pressing together tightly and an unreadable expression in those cat-like eyes--he was as stoic as ever. He fidgeted in his seat, uncertain whether or not they should just turn back and head to Taki's because Magnus thought the movie idea was too mundane for his tastes. After all, the High Warlock of Brooklyn could summon tickets to any musical on Broadway with a snap of his finger--he couldn't possibly be interested in something so fickle like a fantasy movie. "Is it that bad?"

Magnus slowly turned to face Alec and gingerly shook his head. "Of course it isn't I was just--"

"Please do not tell me that it's so--- _mundane­_. I will die of embarrassment." said Alec, cupping his face in his hands and admitting to himself that it was all a very, very bad idea.

"--impressed."

Alec immediately lowered his hands, doubting that he had heard the warlock correctly. "Impressed?"

Magnus re-folded the paper and carefully handed it back to Alec with a grin. "You, of all people, never cease to surprise me Alexander Lightwood. Where on earth did you come up with this?"

"I uhm" Alec started, taking the flyer and returning the wallet to his back pocket. "I saw a bunch of it tucked under a door when we were out patrolling. And I---immediatelythoughtofyou."

"You what?" asked Magnus, not understanding the whole last bit of that sentence.

"I thought of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah." said Alec rubbing his hands together. "I've read the books--all three of them. The series is actually nice. There is fantasy magic, adventure, plus I think that the story is great. You wouldn't believe how they made the elves, the dwarves, and the hobbits look like. I--I thought you might like it."

"Funny" added Magnus, which Alec didn't really understand. "If there's one thing about Mundanes and their movies--it's their imaginations. Sometimes they get it right on the money making you think that they had some sort of downworlder with them during production, and other times, they miss the mark completely that it makes it funny--to us at least."

"So, you're fine with it?" Alec peered at him through lowered lashes.

"Alexander Lightwood" Magnus said with a smile. "If you weren't so adamant about public displays of affection, I would kiss you right now."

Alec glanced around the train, noting that apart from them there was only a single passenger left on the bus and it was a sleeping old man who had a hat over his face. "I don't mind if you do that right now."

So Magnus kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter would be the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Magnus saw the boat he immediately paled. He was not really fond of seafaring. His last (and most memorable) experience on boats was that one time in Peru. He had enough of sea adventures, thank you very much. He was much more suited for land. Land was much safer and less--watery.

"We can go somewhere else" Alec whispered from beside him. Magnus opened his mouth to agree and suggest another date place for tonight but one look at Alec's dejected expression blew all of his trepidations away.

"No, this is good. What's a silly old boat ride going to do to us?" At his words, Alec brightened up immeasurably. That was one look he would never get used to.

"Remind me where we are going again?" Magnus asked for the nth time since they boarded the ferry as attempting to distract himself. He had a bored expression on his face and was idly changing the colours of the ferry lights by waving his hands through the air in an infinity pattern. Most of the mundane passengers thought it was a light show and were delighted taking picture with their assortment of gadgets.

"Tch" Magnus said under his breath, cat-like eyes observing the gleeful mundanes. "To shrink technology I understand but a camera that is as big as a computer screen is ridiculous. It's nothing but mundanes showing off their wealth at a totally unnecessary item. Imagine watching a concert with that _thing_ shoved up your face by the inconsiderate person in front of you." He momentarily glared at the 9 inch screen blocking his perfectly good view of the Brooklyn skyline. He could hear a light chuckling from his companion. Beside him Alec had a hand covering his mouth to hide his obvious amusement.  

"Why must you do that?"

"Do what?" replied Alec with playful blue eyes staring brightly at him, feigning innocent. Magnus felt a warm glow emanate from his chest until he felt the entirely of his torso tingling like it was filled with imaginary butterflies. He liked how those glorious blue eyes lighted shone brighter than all ferry lights and how they effortlessly lit up Alec's whole face. It made him look younger and more vibrant when he smiled.

I would do anything for the smile to show itself, thought Magnus. Then he rolled his eyes humorously and pointed to Alec's hand. "That--covering your face when you're smiling" emphasized Magnus. "Last time I checked, there were no rules in the Clave which forbade laughter. Even the Children of Raizen are entitled to their fun once in a while."

Alec did what he was told and continued his chuckle. "I thought you did not believe in our rules?"

"Uh!" exclaimed Magnus is mock offense, dramatically raising his hands: one to his cheek and the other to cover his opened mouth. "You're insulting me! I _do_ believe in rules--I am simply a firm believer that stupid rules should be broken. Stupid rules like  no dating Nephilim."

 "Downworlders have rules like that?" Alec's forehead wrinkled together in disbelief. Magnus said nothing and merely grinned, allowing his Cheshire eyes to do all the talking. "Ouch!" he received a light punch on the shoulder for his jest. "You don't have that, do you?" Alec asked again, looking a bit more flustered. "Because I know that the Los Angeles Institute has half-faerie Shadowhunters with them. They visited us here once... But is there a rule like that for warlocks?"

Magnus took one of Alec's hands in his, patting it tenderly. "Of course not, Alec. Downworlders don't really care about who you date. We mostly care about how to survive. So as long as you risk your own life and not other downworlder's, we don't interfere much in each other's affairs. But it's like an unspoken rule, don't you understand? Nephilims are not very friendly towards us. Downworlders still have to be careful despite the Accords. As you see, Nephilim do not rank very high in our dating preferences."

Alec looked serious then nodded very carefully. "I guess that's why our numbers are dwindling. Shadowhunters usually come from a long linage of Shadowhunter families. We tend to marry within our kind, _keeping the blood pure_ or some odd thing like that. But lately there have been more and more mixed Shadowhunters like the Blackthorns in LA. They're part-faerie though and faeries have angelic blood in them too so that make the marks bearable... I've never heard of a Shadowhunter with demon blood though. Aren't they usually still born? Because demonic blood is poisonous to us."

Magnus thought for a while pondering on whether or not he should tell Alec about Tessa. He eventually decided against it and simply said "Maybe there is. There are many fascinating mysteries about Nephilim blood, I can assure you that."

"Speaking for fascinating creatures, have you ever heard of Mermaids?" he suddenly asked, not wanting to lead the conversation to birth origins, warlocks, or even Tessa. He was not fully convinced that Alec was ready for that kind of revelation yet. "I've heard that they can be lovely creatures this time of night."

"No." said Alec with a shake of head. "Hodge said that Mermaids lived in Venice"

Magnus took it as a challenge, standing up of the gently rocking boat, and peering over the edge towards the water. "There should be some around this area." He waved his hand in a circular motion, roughly the size of a dinner plate, until blue a cloud-like fog began to form. The fog began to stretch out, thinner in the middle and thicker on the sides. There was a flash of something bright amidst all the darkness. "Alec, come here. I've got something to show you." he motioned for the young Shadowhunter to join him beside the guardrail.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alec piped up, entranced by the multitude of colours in the murky water. "Are those really mermaids?"

The fog acted like a window into the river. He could see a nearly a dozen mermaids. Their tails were brightly coloured, like neon lights playing in the water. There were sparkles in their hairs which was woven with permanent pearls. Most of them hand long flowing hair that like silk, flowing around them in the water. Their skin was stark white against the black backdrop of the ocean floor and had some kind of luminescence to it. They were twirling around and swimming in circles like underwater hide-and-seek.

"Yes" responded Magnus. "They're a small school of Mermaids who frequent these waters. They've been my clients a couple of times when mundanes start giving them trouble. I think they might be related to the ones in Venice. Not quite sure thought. But mostly all mermaids are related in one way or another. Do you like them?"

"Do I like them? Magnus they're---" "Don't say _beautiful_ " "--beautiful"

Several heads jerked towards them, their eyes glowing brightly through the darkness of the water like small diamond sized headlights. They opened their mouths, showing their shark-like teeth that was as white and looked as sharp as a vampire's fangs. Their hands melted into bony claws. "Oh dear" Magnus cursed under his breath. "I think we should step back now." he instructed, throwing an arm protectively over Alec and pushing both of them back.

"What happened? What did I do?" asked Alec, utterly dumfounded--not to mention horrified--by the turn of events.

"Remember what I told you about Downworlders and our rules?" Alec nodded. "I may or may not have bended the truth a bit. We do have rules. Or rather, specific species have specifics rules. Warlocks generally don't have rules except _mind your own business_ and _don't get killed_. Others have other rules. Mermaids for example. Don't like to be disturbed. And mermaids become sirens when you compliment them unless, of course, they come to you first."

"So by saying--" Magnus placed a hand on Alec's lips before he could finish. "Yes, for them it is a compliment. My expert warlock senses tell me that it's a good idea to back up against the ferry."

Suddenly the river erupted in a vast number of colours. Colours, which Alec identified, were the same as the mermaid tails he had seen in the water. The mermaids shot up like torpedoes fired from the depths of the riverbed, rocking the boat with hard waves crashing on its sides. The mundanes of the ferry began to scream, oblivious to mermaids wreaking havoc just a few feet away--to them it seemed like a random storm had emerged.

"We've got to do something." Alec hissed. "Can't we do something?" he pleaded.

"I'm thinking." replied Magnus. His finger's already glowing with blue sparks. Protection wards. That's what he should be thinking about. Thank goodness that the ferry was relatively small. He could throw up a barrier until the siren attacks subsided or at least until their full wrath had passed. But a barrier this big would drain him immensely. _Think Bane! Think!_

"Magnus?" Alec called softly from behind him. He promptly shushed the boy. He needed to think of a way to appease the siren before the whole ferry toppled over. He glanced over the boat, counting far too many bodies for him to safely get to shore. They were in the middle of the (now, seemingly very vast) river. A flash of movement caught his eye--a mundane girl was taken, a siren sneaking through the hole of the barrier he was still building.

"Alec no!" but it was too late, the Shadowhunter had leaped into the water to follow the mundane girl. "Nephilim and their stupid, stupid hero-complex!" he said in frustration. Something cold crept into his chest like the mermaid's icy thin finger had gripped his heart. When Alec disappeared into the mucky water it was like his heart dropped into his stomach. There was no way he could jump in the water without risking the rest of the people on board the ferry. All he could do was watch the water, searching for some sign that Alec was still alive.

Waiting felt like hours until the harsh waves became gentle and the flat, glass-like, surface of the river remained. "Dani!" he heard one of the passenger's yell. He immediately darted over to the other side of the ferry. It was like his heart found life anew, hammering in his chest with fervour as a mop of unruly black hair caught his eye. He grabbed the nearest orange life buoy that was hanging on the rail and threw it into the river, using a bit of magic to guide it as close to Alec as possible. He used a slow summoning spell of draw it closer to the ferry, pretending all the while that he was pulling on the rope.

Alec looped the orange buoy around the girl's waist first. He tugged twice, signalling that the rope was ready to be pulled. A series of bystanders reached for the girl and pulled her onto the deck. She coughed up water as she landed on the damp metal floor. They threw the buoy once more, this time for Alec. Alec hooked his boot smack into the middle and was pulled onto the ferry.

There was a strange ethereal presence that surrounded him--like an angel rising from the river. His whole body was drenched in river water, black hair pushed back away from his face making it look like it was gelled backwards, and a shine of his skin from the water droplets running down neck and arms. He jumped onto the desk with angelic grace and proceeded to wring out water from his clothes with the same angelic aura (if that was even possible). It gave Magnus the calming feeling of peace.

Magnus did not know what possessed him to move but he had strode over and snatched Alec in a bone-crushing hug. He noticed how they fit together like two-pieces in a puzzle: his head rested on top of Alec's, Alec's head on his chest, his arms wrapped around the Alec's shoulders, Alec's arms around his waist. Alec smelled like the river and his clammy skin was cold as ice but Magnus could not have cared less. He wound his arms tighter, pulling Alec against him.

"Oh god, I thought you were a goner" he mumbled into Alec's wet hair.

The crowd, once more, had gathered around them. Alec made a demurring noise and Magnus reluctantly released him. He could see the shiver across Alec's pale skin. He spelled his sparkly scarf with a warming charm and draped it over Alec's shoulders. "Here" he said. Alec gave him the most sincere smile of thanks and he mentally took a picture of it. Alec's smiles affected him like opium; it filled him with an addicting high and made him want more of it.

"GIVE HIM AIR" he commanded in his High Warlock voice, catching the hopeful look that Alec shot him. The boy still embarrassed about the unwanted attention. He waived a hand, making all the mundanes instantaneously disinterested in them. He winced, fearing that he might have cast it too strong because they were returning to their seats like zombies. He blamed the adrenaline still rushing in his veins.

"Thanks" Alec quipped.

Magnus took Alec into his arms again and told him "That was marvellous, _Alexander_."

Alec was red up to his ears but leaned into the embrace. "Uh... it was nothing."

"It was very brave but very stupid, Shadowhunter. You could have been killed!" joked Magnus, frowning because he knew it was partially true. Good thing Alec's face was still hidden on his chest where it couldn't be seen. Alec and all his Nephilim, angel-given qualities, would have been no match for the small school of mermaid--turned sirens. As beautiful as they were, Magnus had some to realize that the creatures of the sea were far more dangerous than those who walked on land.

"That what we do. We save. We help. We protect. I'm not a full-fledged Shadowhunter yet. But that's what I'll do when I say my oath in front of the Clave. Save. Help. Protect. Anyone as long as they need it." Alec said it though his teeth were beginning chatter.

"Alec?" Magnus' voice was soft, feeling the continued shivers on Alec's clammy skin. "Don't you have a steele with you?"

Alec looked up at him and blinked. "Steele? Uhm..." he padded his back pockets but realized the steele was not there. He shook his head. "I left it in your apartment. It was in the back of my jeans. Why?"

"Because" said Magnus, snapping his fingers. "Nephilim are given the angelic ability to draw runes, the only type of magic your kind _can_ manipulate. Now these runes can give Nephilim, such as yourself, varying types of abilities. For example, before diving head first into frigid waters, a waterproof rune may be recommended. Or, in your case, a heat rune to warm you up." he said merrily, opening his palm to reveal Alec's steele. "I believe this is yours"

Alec beamed but still looked at him curiously. "How come you know all this?"

It was Magnus' turn to beam back. "I used to teach in the an Institute. I've been a friend to Shadowhunters for a long time. Here, let me help you." he reached over and guided Alec's shaky hands until the runes were in place. The effect was immediate: pale skin warmed under his touch and the colour returned to Alec's face. It was far from the blue-lipped shivering boy from moments ago save for the dripping clothes and wet hair, watching as the steele was securely placed in Alec's (his) jean pockets.

"My clothes are freezing and, oh angel, I'm getting you wet!" Alec gasped and attempted to pull himself away from Magnus. The lost of touch had an instant effect, leaving Magnus with the ache that he felt when Alec had gone underwater. He wanted to reach out and take Alec into his arms again but he reminded himself that the boy was still new to all of this--relationship stuff and anything vaguely related to it. He stopped mid-step and lowered his hand. He took a few moments to regain himself.

"No worries, my dear _Alexander_ , you have--" said Magnus with a flourish of his hands and a curtsied bow. "--the High Warlock of Brooklyn at your service. For a price of course." he ended with a wink that coloured Alec's cheeks. He placed a hand over his lips, opened it palm-side up, and blew a gust of hot air towards Alec. It dried all of Alec's (technically his own) clothes within seconds until nothing but Alec's blown away hair remained of the previous encounter with water.

"You did not have to do that." said Alec, shyly looking away. "I would have dried eventually. You--you don't have to use your magic for someone like me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I did it for me!" Magnus declared, tugging on Alec's arms gently until they stood close. "I cannot walk around with a my date drenched head-to-toe, quite possibly on the verge of hypothermia, can I? It just leaves a bad impression and **I** have a reputation to uphold--a reputation to the world to be fabulous which entails me having a gorgeous man on my arm!"

"I'm not gorgeous." Alec protested. Magnus shushed him with a finger on his lips.

"Beauty, my darling, is in the eyes of the beholder" replied Magnus. He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and gave Alec a wink. "No, don't you even try to say that you aren't something special. Now, why don't you just tell me how you managed to get away from the sirens without any harm. Plus, the mundie girl is alive and looking relatively well."

 Alec nervously shifted from one foot to another, unconsciously drawing Magnus' bright yellow golden-sequinned scarf around himself tighter. He looked absolutely adorable, oozing with boyish charm and innocence. Magnus wanted to pull him close once more and drink in all the awkward gay-not-so-gay-closeted-but-affectionate boyishness that was simply Alec Lightwood. He listened as Alec explained "I--I kind of gave them the girl's golden necklace to set us free. I really didn't have anything valuable on me."

Ah! That's right. Mermaids were treasure hunters and collectors of earthly items. Gold was one of their favourite treasures. The girl's necklace must have been pure gold for them to accept it generously. "Quick thinking! How did you manage to come up with that plan?" he asked with genuine curiosity. He'd met a mermaid once during the Third Accords but she was a very friendly one.  

"One of them. I think it was a girl or a very feminine boy--I couldn't tell, really--was staring at the necklace like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then I understood them, because of the language rune. It was like he was talking inside my head, asking if he could keep it. So I traded our lives for the jewellery. It seems like a fair bargain."

"I would have given them scones, but scones are in scarce supply in the middle of a passenger ferry." Then there it was again, the small smile playing on Alec's lips. It didn't even look like a smile, not at all. It was the slight curve upward of Alec's lips when he tried to press them together. However miniscule of an action it was, to Magnus it was a smile all the same.

 "Can you, maybe, alter her memory like you did with Clary just a bit?"

"Her memory? What for?"

"Uhm, because she couldn't really see the mermaid and it looked like I mugged the necklace from her while she was underwater." said Alec, with a mixture of embarrassed and ashamed that he had just traded the mundie's necklace for his life. He looked like he was just about ready to go over to the girl and confess everything he had done. Even if it had been to save both of them from danger.

"You saved her life. You're a hero." said Magnus who grinned like a cat and snapped his fingers. "Done!" He didn't want any more unnecessary thought in Alec's mind. There was also the swell of jealousy when he thought that Alec shouldn't be thinking about anyone else while they were on a date. Wait. Where did that come from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I said there was only three chapters. But this one just felt so right. The final chapter is up next. I'm still writing it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the very last chapter!

It was nearly nine in the evening and Governors Island was still bustling with life. Mundanes were scattered on the open-air clearing which was known as the Parade Grounds. There was a large LCD screen near one end of the space, hooked up to numerous speakers that were scattered throughout the open-field. A banner saying "MOVIE CIRCLE PRESENTS:  FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING" hanged on two tall trees which served as the entrance of the event. The sidelines were packed with kiosks and small stalls that were selling a variety of items.

Alec had wandered off, mumbling something about getting tickets, leaving him alone. He watched as the Shadohunter boy blended in with the crowd of mundanes but stood out at the same it. It was like, despite how very human Alec looked-like, there was a completely different air about him. He stood skittishly at the end of a long line, waiting for his turn. Lines were never Magnus' thing. Why wait when he could summon the tickets anyway? Or hypnotize the bouncer for entrance?

Magnus strolled over to one of the stalls selling Lord of the Rings novelty items. There were shirts, plastic wands, gold-painted copper rings, and dolls of numerous shapes and sizes. A cheery looking ginger looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Cool eyes mister! Are you going to buy something?" the kid asked, looking genuinely hopeful to make a sale. "I can give you a discount too! Anything you want? We've go---" but Magnus had already turned away. There was no longer a need to busy himself when Alec returned to his side.

"Buying something?" Alec asked shyly. His hair was still wisped in several places, boots were slightly damp, and Magnu's bright yellow-scarf hanging around his neck which made him look ridiculous. But there was a boyish grin that lightened up his whole face and momentarily took Magnus' breath away. A small burst of fondness that was slowly filling his chest as the boy drew closer.

"Nothing  interesting" commented Magnus. He had travelled all over the world, gone on multiple adventures, and lived for hundreds of years. Novelty items were certainly not in his range of interesting--except maybe the cup that the boy was eating from. "What's that?" he asked, peering over the small white plastic cup.

"Oh this?" Alec motioned, mid-bite. His red tongue brushing lightly against the wooden spoon. Magnus thoughts were led fleetingly astray before he nodded. "It's yogurt. They're giving away free samples by the ticket booth. Do you want me to get you some? I could ask for another cup." he explained, looking like he was mentally kicking himself for not automatically getting a second cup for this date.

"I've never tried yo-whut." he replied, giving Alec a reassuring smile. Not that Magnus really minded, but Alec looked so worried and he couldn't help but feel--touched by so much care. They had known each other a totality of two weeks and he found everything about the Shadowhunter adorable, especially when he teased. "Let me taste" he said, opening his mouth.

"W--What? You can't mean--!" Alec reddened, timidly looking around if they were making a scene. Luckily mundanes were too fan-crazy about the film to notice them. He hesitantly scooped some yogurt onto his spoon and fed it to Magnus. The warlock's cat-eyes grew wide and he coughed violently. "Magnus!"

Magnus literally spit the cream-coloured substance onto the grass and burned it into ash for good measure. "What is that disgusting thing?" he whined, summoning himself a cup of orange juice to wash out the taste only to make it worse. He dropped the paper cup on the ground and vanished the offending item. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"P--Poison what are you saying? It's yogurt." Alec defended, eating a spoonful of yogurt to show that it wasn't poison. "This is supposed to be organic yogurt."

Magnus stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted face. "It's putrid and disgusting. Who would want to eat such a vile thing when you can have Italian, Greek or Chinese? Who in their right mind would eat something so foul. It's like drinking the milk from a tree. I've done that and it tasted better. Ugh! It's like that time in Peru when--"

It was Alec's laughter that cut him off. It was like a chorale of angels in his ears. At that moment he thought that he could all the disgusting yogurt in the world if it made Alexander Lightwood laugh like that. Alec's face was thrown back in a fit of laughter making his eyes sparkle with happy-tears, his adam's apple bob, and display his perfectly white teeth. He looked years younger without the stress of being a closeted-gay-Shadowhunter-who-was-secretly-in-love-with-his-parabatai.

"--you're laughing at me." Magnus said slowly. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because--" Alec began mid-laugh, only to laugh some more. "you're angel knows how old and you don't like healthy things! And they told me that _I_ would learn to appreciate things when I grow older!"

"I do eat healthy!" Magnus chided. "--about a decade each century. You're just jealous because this gorgeousness is beyond you!"

"Yeah, it is." Alec agreed when he finally stopped laughing. The confided young man was gone, replaced with the timid boy once more. Magnus scolded himself. He just had to talk didn't he? If he had kept his mouth shut, Alec would still be laughing. There he goes popping another bubble for one of his attempted relationships. "Do you want to get seats?"

Magnus lifted his head, maybe this date wasn't over yet. Now he was the bumbling idiot who almost messed up their date. He did manage to say "Alright"

They walked around the parade grounds hoping to nab a good spot, their bodies close but not quite touching, seeming to curve into each other through the easy conversation about the magical creatures in the film. Alec was enthusiastic chatting about literature. He was a fan of the old classics as well as the modern ones. He found fantasy novels as humorous as Magnus did, often nitpicking the detail that mundanes got wrong.

"Excuse me?" Magnus felt a tug on one of his shoulders. He looked down and saw a scrawny looking boy with knobby knees. He looked about seven. "Are you a wizard?" he asked. Magnus peered closer, lowering himself to the boy's eye-level. His cat-like eyes staring into the child's brown ones. He even tilted his head gently to the side for a bit of dramatics. "Are you a wizard?" the question came a second time.

"No" he replied, watching as the boy's eyes dropped down in rejection. "But I'm a warlock. Warlocks are cooler than wizards." he added. The boys eyes lightened instantly with a new found hope.

"Then, can you help me find my sister? I lost her when I went to buy candy."

Magnus did not know why but he looked over at Alec like he was asking permission. Thankfully, Alec gave him another heart-melting smile and nodded.

"Hi" normally shy Alec lowered himself to the boy's eye level. "I'm Alec. This guys here is my friend. He's the most powerful warlock in Brooklyn. He can help you find your sister. But he's a bit grumpy. Maybe you can give him some candy to brighten up his day?" he spoke with so much comfort that Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy for the lost boy.

"I'm Henri." the boy replied. He peered into his brown paper bag, digging around for a piece of candy. "Here" he offered it to Magnus. "this one tastes the best. Do you want to try some?" Magnus took the small bejewelled looking sweet in the palm of his hand. It was made to resemble a ruby red gen from the film. It reminded him of the ruby necklace that was currently owned by Isabelle.

"Alec" Henri asked. "What are warlocks?"

Alec faked astonishment. "You don't know what warlocks are?" he questioned back, sounding like he was taking to his younger brother. "Warlocks are one of the most powerful creatures on the earth. They can do magic and all sort of cool stuff without needing their wands, or staff, or anything at all. Just their fingers. Aren't they cool?"

"I've never met a warlock before."

"My friend is a warlock but we can't tell you his name because it's a secret. Now my friend will get in trouble if you tell anyone who he is, so can we trust you with our secret?" the boy nodded with passion.

"I won't tell anyone I promise!" Henri said, marking a cross over his heart.

"Alright, Henri. Do you want to sit on my shoulder so we can find your sister?" This time it was Magnus. He relished the expression of pure amazement on Alec's face as he lifted the lost boy on his shoulder. It took them about ten minutes to find the boy's sister in the crowd. She was a petit girl with chestnut brown hair and a cute smile. She even offered her number to Magnus but the warlock had politely declined and curved a hand over Alec's waist. She asked for a picture and she was off.

"Stop scowling" Magnus teased as they made their way back to their chosen spot near the edge of the park. It was relatively farther away from the mundanes but still had a good view of the screen. They hoped that no more things would interrupt their date for tonight. Only the angels knew how many distractions have come their way. "I think it's because we look adorable together."

"It's because she found you hot" Alec said under his breath. There was a miniscule twitch as he pressed his lips together. Magnus came to recognize it was Alec's way of silently fuming. He found it terribly endearing. Wanting to console Alec's hidden fury, he pushed one of his hands close until it brushed Alec's finger lightly. His companion looked at him in surprise but did not more away. He took it as a sign that he could curl their fingers together.

"Well I am fabulous!" Magnus said with an air of pride "And all this fabulousness only has eyes for a certain someone tonight." Alec blushed again.

They chose a unoccupied space on the parade ground. It was near the edge of the park, farther away from the mundanes but still had a good view of the screen. The gust of wind brought cool air to where they sat. This far away, the mundanes shouldn't be able to disturb them. Alec began unwinding Magnus' gold sequinned yellow scarf from his neck with every intention to place it on the ground as a blanket. "No!" Magnus' hand shot out, getting the boy with surprise. "Darling, I can summon us blankets with the snap of my fingers. There's no need to ruin my perfectly good scarf."

"Oh" Alec said with his eyes widening. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I, uhm, I'll go get us some food."

When Alec was back he was holding a huge paper bag in his hands, so full that the content threatened to over both of them. Magnus had summoned a big rainbow coloured sheet and sat sitting on top of it with a predatory smile. "Something looks delicious. Looks like you bought the entire strip!"

Alec bit back a laughed but returned the smile. "Not all. Just mostly. I didn't know what you'd like so I picked the best seller from every stall. If we don't finish, you can take it home for Chairman Meow."

Magnus cocked up his eyes. "So is this the winning-over-the-pets thing now?"

Alec took a spot and awkwardly sat down beside him. "Maybe. Hey the movie is starting!" he said, handing Magnus the bag of good. But not before he pulled out a hot dog. At least it looked like a hotdog but Magnus wasn't really sure since the toppings had covered nearly the entire bun. Alec hungrily bit into sandwich, gooey kethup-mayo-mustard-onion-relish-(something Magnus wouldn't identity)-and-cheese mixture dripping down his chin.

"You've got--" Magnus wiped the offending mess of before he could stop himself. "--something on your chin."

Alec was sporting the newest shade of red that didn't even have a name yet. "Thanks."

"Anytime for you, _AlexanderI_ " Magnus said right before he purposely licked the gooey substance on his finger. Of course he threw in a wink for good measure. That caused Alec to sputter out his food then look away in embarrassment. "Seriously Alec, you need to relax."

"I'm sorry, I just..." Alec lowered down his hotdog and set it on the ground. "Urgh! I'm so afraid of messing this up. And you're always having to cover up from me. You shrank the guys balls in the subway and got that girl to stop hitting on me. Then I had to go call some mermaids 'beautiful' because I can't think straight when I'm with you. I just, uhm, oh angel, I don't know what to do."

"Oh Alexander" Magnus whispered, bringing one hand to Alec's cheek. "You're doing perfectly. Just be yourself."

"Then can I kiss you again?"

Magnus smiled, pushing up on his arms to lean closer. "You didn't have to ask."

Their lips met and it was wonderful. Alec's lips tasted like hotdogs and Magnus' tasted like popcorn with a bit of strawberry but neither cared. It was soft, slowly, and soothing. The kiss, more timid than their first. Alec put down the hotdog on the blanket and leaned over, mimicking Magnus' previous actions and licking the warlock's lips until it parted. Then he did what he wanted to do the whole night, stroke up the man's neck until he buries his fingers into gelled hair.

Magnus' flavouring stained fingers tentatively touched Alec's cheek staining the pale skin with something other than red. He opened his mouth willingly, accepting Alec's tongue and meeting it with his. He could feel the small bumps appearing on Alec's skin and the small shudder that the boy wanted to suppress. He opened his eyes, peaking right down his sweater to Alec's heaving chest. His mouth watered, wanting to lick that creamy torso and trace over all those markings.

"Oh angel. I want to touch you." Alec asked him, the simple question stunning him for a second. "Yes" he replied, dragging one of Alec's hands out of his hair and led it to the opened buttons of his shirt.

"Oh angels" Alec moaned for the first time, the deep throaty sound that was unguarded. It made it way straight to Magnus' groin so he dove in. He let his tanned hands travel over the skin underneath Alec's (his) black sweater, feeling the heated flesh under his fingers. He smoothed over the curve of Alec's strong back, feeling the muscles as they flexed. His hypersensitive touch even notice the faint indentations of the silvery rune scars.

"I'm no angel darling." he whispered back, using Alec's distraction to lick on the Shadowhunter's ear. He nibbled on it experimentally and Alec nearly bucked in his arms. Note to self, sensitive ears, he thought. "I'm part demon though if that helps." His demon part of him was screaming to take the boy here and now on the grass, beneath the moonlight, underneath the shade of tree, where mundanes could turn around and see them. But his  human part screamed for him to stop.

He could meet them half-way. With a flick of his finger he covered them with distractions wards that made everyone who looked turn away. Then on the second snap of his finger, he popped the button of Alec's (his) tight fitting jeans. "Going commando?" He smirked, pulling the half-hard flesh into his hand. "I think I should return your earlier favour."

Alec's hands stiffened. "B--But they'll see..." he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh _Alexander_ " he murmured against the boy's pulsing neck, making his voice huskier. "You need to let go. They can't see us."

Alec obediently complied. Then he tugged, hard, bring both of them to the ground with Magnus sprawled on top of him. He kissed Magnus with renewed fervour, opening his mouth and moaning while their tongues battled for dominance. His hands bravely were pushing up Magnus' shirt, exploring the caramel skin that he has been obsessing over for the past two weeks. It feels just as good as he remembers. He could easily wrap his arms around the warlock because Magnus was so lean.

Magnus placed feathering kisses along his neck, breathing deeply onto his skin in huffs, and traced a finger over his hardness. His eyes flew wide, unable to do anything by squirm under those expert ministrations. They kissed some more filling it with emotions that neither of them could comprehend. There was just this need--the need to touch and be touched, to feel that they were together.

It was a dull humming in his chest that seeped onto his stomach, the feeling of hundred tiny butterflies filling him on the inside. Then there was the warmth that came with it. The gentle warmth that glowed and glowed until he was sweating from every pore, masking himself with salt liquid. The pressure steadily built, creeping into his bones until his toes curled and his hands raked angry lines on Magnus' back. Last came the explosion, his eyes sparkled like a million dying stars and all he saw was the gold-green eyes staring back at him.

Magnus did the most obscene thing in the world. Like a cat he poked out his tongue and began licking the white substance from his hand--all the while, never breaking their eye contact. Alec could feel the blush colouring his entire skin in pink even up to his navel. When Magnus kissed him, he tasted his own saltiness mixing in with strawberry of Magnus' lips. He found that it was the hottest thing in the world, the memory forever burned in his mind. It was like he was laid on the clouds.

Magnus watched as the boy flutter his eyes close and fall asleep. Like this, Alec looked so peaceful and serene.  What he would give to see this face beside him in the morning, feel this unmistakable heat beside him, and listen to the sounds of Alec's rhythmic breathing when he rouse from sleep.

Magnus thought to himself that must be losing his mind. Maybe it began when kissed Alexander in the apartment two weeks ago. No, that wasn't it. He lost it when he agreed to a second date. Scratch that, he was still losing it by the mere fact that he was enjoying his _second_ date with the pale skinned, blue-eyed brunette. Magnus was a sucker for that combination. There were so many things that Magnus had not expected on this date.

First off, it was the mere fact that Alec mustered enough courage in his closeted-nearly-adult Shadowhunter body to ask him out on a date. A date, which has only been asked from him by vampires, faeries, the occasional mundane, and other downworlders, but never a Nephilim. Was it a trick? Was it some sort of teenage rebellion against the Lightwoods? Or was it because Alec was responding to the only form of male attention that he actually received? The fact that the boy had chosen to peek out of the silly little closet for him, he found an odd kind of comfort in it.

Second was Alec's deeply carnal nature. He expected a shy blushing boy (which he got most of the time) but when Alexander let himself go--he was like an animal in heat. He would touch every inch of skin available, lock their lips together at every opportunity, and (if Magnus was right) would undoubtedly lose his virginity sometime in the near future. He had gone off and almost-- _almost--_ jerked him off in his own apartment He would have taken the boy to the bed and had his wicked way if only he didn't know that he was Alec's first _everything_. Magnus was a highly traditional man and, if this thing with Alec was serious, he would take it slow. He wanted to show Alec the wonders of first love.

Third was himself. He did not expect his feelings for the Shadowhunter boy to develop this rapidly. There was something in the boy's light blue eyes that felt different: different from Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, and Tessa Gray who looked at him as a close friend, different from Edmund Herondale who saw him as a great adventure, different from the Tatiana Blackthorn who thought of him as a weapon, and different from Maryse and Robert who (at one point) thought he was nothing but scum. Alec Lightwood's clear blue eyes erased all of that.

He sighed, summoning another blanket to cover Alec's slumbering frame. Fighting of the sirens must have been more tiring than expected. He glanced down, eyeing the small silvery scar which was once a stamina rune near Alec's navel. He decided it was worth the risk. Propping Alec's head on his thighs, playing with silky black strands of hair while he watched the movie. He would let Alec sleep, he could always tape re-runs on the movie channel. He dug into the paper bag, opting for more the popcorn that lay scattered on the grass beside them.

There was something hard inside that was smooth and cold to the touch. He took it out curiously. It was blue, the same blue as Alec's eyes--a ceramic blue coffee cup with the words "BETTER THAN GANDALF" across the front in sparkly lettering. Magnus didn't bother stopping the lovesick expression and big goofy smile that formed on his face. He fingered the cup through the study handle, twirling it a bit before settling in back into the bottom of the bag. He kissed Alec lightly on the forehead.

There was hope brimming in his chest because Alexander Lightwood had already stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this! Comments are welcome, I want to know what you guys think. Kudos are appreciated as well.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
